little sweetheart (who gives so much)
by cyclothimic
Summary: one panicked message from an oblivious girl; a graduation gift from a guy in love. l tri-tone one shot


**this fic is a long time coming. i haven't had much time recently but i hadn't been able to let go of tri-tone, which i am still so thankful for your support of. and well, this one came out! i wish you all will love this as much as tri-tone.**

 **now, read, ponder, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _The sexiest thing in the entire world is being really smart. And being thoughtful. And being generous. Everything else is crap, I promise you. It's just crap that people try to sell to you to make you feel like less. So don't buy it. Be smart. Be thoughtful. And be generous._

 _-Ashton Kutcher_

* * *

Felicity  
 _Oliver  
_ **Laurel  
** Barry

Friday (23rd September 2016)  
(12:12 a.m.)  
Distract me

(12:12 a.m.)  
 _from what_

(12:15 a.m.)  
I am freaking out

(12:16 a.m.)  
 _felicity  
you'll be fine_

(12:16 a.m.)  
I know I'll be fine  
Because I'm a genius  
And I'm graduating at 20  
And who graduates at 20  
(12:17 a.m.)  
No one, that's who  
And I am freaking out

(12:26 a.m.)  
 _oh i get it_

(12:27 a.m.)  
Get what?

(12:27 a.m.)  
 _you're nervous  
because you're graduating younger than the others_

(12:27 a.m.)  
Absolutely not  
(12:32 a.m.)  
Okay, maybe a little  
(12:34 a.m.)  
Okay, maybe a gigantic size of panic is taking over me right now because of that  
(12:37 a.m.)  
Scratch that  
I am definitely freaking out because of that

(12:42 a.m.)  
 _i'm proud of you_

(12:43 a.m.)  
Oliver, now is not the time.

(12:43 a.m.)  
 _i know  
you're freaking out  
and i'm proud of you_

(12:45 a.m.)  
You're proud that I'm probably gonna die of asphyxiation because I might just eat this handful of peanuts I found under my closet while packing because I am freaking out?

(12:49 a.m.)  
 _okay, first of all, get rid of the peanuts right now  
and second of all, i'm proud that i'm a twenty nine year old dumbass who dropped out of four colleges but i managed to get a girlfriend who's graduating at 20  
_(12:50 a.m.)  
 _i'm proud of you, felicity_

(1:07 a.m.)  
I hate you

(1:09 a.m.)  
 _i love you too_

(1:10 a.m.)  
Are you sure you can't make it tomorrow?

(1:12 a.m.)  
 _honey  
i would if i could  
but mom's been pestering me about this event for weeks  
and if i don't go i might as well be dead_

(1:13 a.m.)  
Dramatic

(1:16 a.m.)  
 _get some rest  
tomorrow, when you wake up, you're gonna do great  
(don't trip though)_

(1:19 a.m.)  
Oliver Queen!

* * *

(6:21 a.m.)  
I swear to god if you're not here already  
You can walk

(6:34 a.m.)  
 _starbucks?_

(6:35 a.m.)  
Yes, about to fall asleep  
Because someone's a sadist and can't do things on his own

(6:40 a.m.)  
 _you know you love her_

(6:41 a.m.)  
I'm only doing this because I love her

(6:41 a.m.)  
 _i see you_

(6:41 a.m.)  
Good  
You're piggybacking me back to my car

* * *

(7:28 a.m.)  
 **Periscope it**

(7:34 a.m.)  
 _what's a periscope_

(7:37 a.m.)  
 **Oliver, you've been dating Felicity for three months and you don't know what a Periscope is?**

(7:39 a.m.)  
 _we barely see each other as it is_

(7:39 a.m.)  
 **You guys talk on the phone!**

(7:39 a.m.)  
 _yeah, she knows i'm hopeless at this kind of stuff_

(7:49 a.m.)  
 **Whatever  
Barry has to know**

(8:04 a.m.)  
 _i'm not periscoping it  
if that's even a word_

(8:05 a.m.)  
 **It's not  
Yes, you are  
I wanna watch every single moment of the journey of Oliver Queen and the one woman who's managed to get him all flustered and silly for almost a year  
Including today**

(8:06 a.m.)  
 _relax  
i'm pretty sure it'll be all over youtube later today_

(8:07 a.m.)  
 **Be that as it may  
It's more fun watching it live**

(8:11 a.m.)  
 _stop being so invested in my love life_

(8:12 a.m.)  
 **I can't  
I've heard and seen too much**

(8:12 a.m.)  
 _i'm not periscoping it_

* * *

(8:15 a.m.)  
 **Periscope it**

(8:16 a.m.)  
Already got Caitlin on it  
This is gonna be gold

* * *

(10:33 a.m.)  
 _just know that you are a certifiable genius and i love you  
and i am so proud of you_

(10:36 a.m.)  
I love you too  
Still wish you're here

(10:39 a.m.)  
 _barry can stand in_

(10:39 a.m.)  
He's too busy with his girlfriend to care about me

(10:39 a.m.)  
 _it's gonna be awesome  
just you being there is awesome_

(10:41 a.m.)  
I hate that you always know the right things to say

(10:46 a.m.)  
 _we're usually on the same page_

(10:46 a.m.)  
About a lot of things

* * *

(12:04 a.m.)  
 **Go, Oliver!  
** (12:08 a.m.)  
 **What the fuck  
I just remember her last name starts with S  
Oh my god, this is going to be torture  
**(12:12 a.m.)  
 **I should get some paperwork done before it happens**

(12:16 a.m.)  
 _what are you doing_

(12:18 a.m.)  
 **Paperwork**

(12:19 a.m.)  
 _no, i mean, what are you doing_

(12:19 a.m.)  
 **Oh, I'm watching it live on Caitlin's periscope**

(12:23 a.m.)  
 _i  
what?_

(12:25 a.m.)  
 **Some of us know what a periscope is  
And by some I mean all**

(12:28 a.m.)  
 _how do you even know caitlin?_

(12:31 a.m.)  
 **Oh, I work on a few cases with her lab  
We have weekly coffee date together**

(12:34 a.m.)  
 _felicity and i have more mutual friends?_

(12:36 a.m.)  
 **Technically, you only know Barry and Caitlin through Felicity  
So it's not that mutual**

(12:45 a.m.)  
 _oh my god_

* * *

(1:56 a.m.)  
It's gonna be her turn in like 10 minutes  
Get ready

(1:56 p.m.)  
 _roger that_

* * *

(2:18 p.m.)  
 **Yes!  
I can't believe I'm more excited about you randomly showing up at your girlfriend's graduation and running up the stage to kiss her than I am about my own boyfriend buying me a pizza but yes!  
**(2:24 p.m.)  
 **You really struck gold with this one  
And now I can go back to my paperwork in peace**

* * *

(7:21 p.m.)  
I love you

(7:24 p.m.)  
 _i'm literally just in the kitchen_

(7:24 p.m.)  
I know  
But doing it like this feels nice  
(7:25 p.m.)  
Reminds me of that time when I was stupid and you were patient

(7:25 p.m.)  
 _i love you too_

(7:26 p.m.)  
Good  
Now come over here and tell me for real

(7:28 p.m.)  
 _yes, ma'am_

* * *

 **so? what's the verdict? please review and let me know!**

 **anyway, that last episode was pain. but honestly, i don't even know why i'm still watching it (oh wait, i do know, cuz i'm so far up felicity's ass i would do anything for her which includes watching a once-awesome show turn into a crap show).**

 **idk a new boyfriend idk what you're talking about**


End file.
